Compound engine assemblies including an impulse turbine with a reciprocating engine core are known and typically include exhaust pipes defining a nozzle at their end for communication with a flow path of the impulse turbine. However, each nozzle delivers the exhaust over a respective arc of the flow path, and flow velocity tends to drop along the respective arc, which may lead to inefficient use of the exhaust pulse energy within the turbine.